Beware The Hell Hound
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: When students at Torrington start to go missing. Martin, Diana, and Java are quick to investigate by the center who is picking up supernatural activity in the area. Martin suspects that the new boy, who seems to be stealing his Jenny's heart is the blame. Diana seem to think her brother is just jealous. However they don't know just how deep this goes.


He ran fast, heart pounding as the sounds of growling drew closer. The jock looking man panted as he pressed his back up to the wall, he went quiet as the soft snarls stopped near his hiding spots. His eyes were wide with fear as he heard the breathing and the stench of death hung in the air

Carefully he looked around the corner thinking the beast to be gone after the snarling went silent. Nothing was there. Carefully he moved out, looking around as the new moon offered no light. He froze up however when red eyes gazed down at him from above and droll hit his forehead.

He scream in fear as the creature lunged for him.

 **BEWARE THE HELL HOUND**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Torrington was rather a dull place most of the time, between students day to day school life one wouldn't think trouble would a problem. However, other schools didn't have Martin Mystery.

"You know I half expected this plan to bust." Diana said to Martin after another fialed attempted to ask Jenny out. Martin huffed as he sat up.

"Well it's not like I don't come without a back up!" he grinned at his step sister who rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to let you ruin this for me, this extra credit assignment will get me the A I need." she told him.

Martin blinked as he made a confused face, "You mean the professor said as long as you show this new kid around then you get an A?" he asked.

Diana nodded, "Yes Martin, unlike you I like to care about my grades."

"Hey!" Martin said, "I care about my grades, and if they actually did a class I liked I would do better."

Diana gave a laugh, "Like a paranormal class?" she didn't need an answer as she looked up to see a person walk into the gates. It was near noon, most students were in class so this had to be the new student. She stared at the boy who walked up to her.

He had about the same build as her brother, clear gray eyes like two piece of silver and short brown hair. "Hello." he said warmly and in a very odd accent. "This is Torrington Academy right?" he asked a bit nervous giving a sheepish smile.

Martin seemed unimpressed, his sister however had hearts in her eyes, "Yes!" she said before clearing her throat, "I mean yes, welcome by the way." she smiled at him, "I'm Diana, I'll be showing you around campus today."

He smiled at them raising his hand, the rest of his arm was covered by his long sleeve red and olive green shirt, "Hey I'm Christopher." he told her, "Just Chris for short."

Diana grinned widely as Martin scoffed, "I'm Martin," he said shaking his hand before Diana could, "Martin Mystery, step brother of your guide." he grinned widely as Diana fumed behind him.

Chris didn't seem deterred as he shook Martin's hand, "Nice to meet you Martin." he grinned at him, "At least people here are friendly, my old school people seemed ready to kill you for a pencil." he joked.

Diana gave a laugh shoving her brother out of the way, "Well we're nothing like that here." she told him quickly, Chris blinked at that as he smiled again with a nod. "If you'll just follow me we can get your scheduled and I'll show you to your classes and were everything else is." she told him.

"Sounds good to me." he said following beside her as Martin scoffed, to him this was just another guy trying to be a hot shot. But, so far he didn't seem like competition to him. Martin blinked as his U watch went off, the Center was calling. He moved his watch to see the door was by the fountain again. He looekd back at Diana telling Chris not to worry about the missing guy on the post.

"Sorry sis but we have things to do." he said gripping her arm.

Diana looked startled as she glared him, "What could be so important-" she cut off when he motioned to his watched and huffed in annoyance smiling back to Chris, "Sorry to cut this short but I'm needed with another teacher, shouldn't take long." she looked around the place before pulling ehr friend Jenny over.

"But Jenny here is a good friend of mine she can show you around." she said quickly.

"What!?" Martin asked in shocked as Jenny did also.

She looked at Diana, "I have work to do Di," she told her, "I can't help you with the new-" she stopped she she saw Chris staring at them.

"It's okay, she doesn't have too if she-" she cut off as well when Jenny quickly linked ot his arm.

She grinned, "Never mind, I have plenty of time to show you around, what's your name by the way?" she asked quickly leading him off as Martin glared.

"Diana why did you have to do that!?" he whined as they moved to the portal.

Diana huffed, "Last minuet thing Martin, now let's just hurry with this mission." she muttered entering the portal with him.


End file.
